1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emitter, and more particularly to an emitter for emitting a warning or an emergency signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
More and more old people live along nowadays, without being cared. People may not easily and quickly find the old people when they need help or after they are dead. U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,001 to Cobb discloses one of the typical personal alarm system. However, the typical alarm system may not be tested whether the functions of the alarm system work or not.
The present invention has arisen to provide an emitter for allowing people to emit a warning signal or an emergency signal.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a signal emitter for emitting a warning or an emergency signal when required and having a testing device for testing the functions of the emitter.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an emitter comprising a housing, means for attaching the housing to a user, a control circuit received in the housing and including a first CPU, a memory coupled to the first CPU, a second CPU, a sensing circuit coupled to the second CPU for sensing a voltage supplied to the second CPU, an emitting circuit coupled to the first CPU for being actuated by the first CPU to emit a signal out. The housing includes a first switch and a second switch coupled to the first CPU for actuating the first CPU, and includes a third switch and a fourth switch coupled to the first CPU for information entering purposes. The emitting circuit sends out the signal when the first and the second switches are actuated, and the emitter may be tested with the first and the second switches.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.